The greatest love story ever told
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - C'est Castiel qui prend l'avion. Dean qui l'attends. Et eux deux se retrouvent.


**Hey !**

 **Un OS parce que... Parce que ces deux là. Parce que ce n'est pas juste deux beaux mecs qu'on veut voir se faire des bisous. Parce que Dean et Cas et eux deux. Et que ce ne sera jamais que la plus belle histoire d'amour au monde.**

* * *

 **The greatest love story ever told.**

.

Cas avait raccroché. A l'autre bout du téléphone, Dean n'entend plus que la tonalité.

C'était aberrant. Loufoque. Ridicule. Il avait fallut qu'ils fassent tombés l'étagère de la sorcière. Il avait fallut qu'elle tombe sur Castiel. Et qu'il s'agisse d'un sort de téléportation. L'ange avait appelé quelques minutes plus tard. Il était quelques part en Roumanie. Incapable de voler. Incapable de rentrer.

Ils avaient du prendre contact avec des chasseurs locaux. Faire un faux passeport à Castiel. Et Dean avait commencé à paniquer.

Son ventre se tordait. Ses doigts tremblaient et claquaient sur toutes les surfaces possibles. Il transpirait. De _peur._ Une peur viscérale. Encrée au plus profond de lui. Une peur qui hurlait parce que bon sang, _Cas allait prendre l'avion._

Il allait rentrer dans un de ces monstres de métal qui défiaient la gravité. Voler à des milliers de kilomètres au dessus du monde. Et risquer de s'écraser quelques part. Seul. Au milieu de l'océan ou dans un cratère de gravier et de terre. Et Dean était paniqué. Paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

Il savait que c'était ridicule. Il savait que Castiel venait seulement de monter dans un avion. Que c'était le moyen de transport le plus sur. Qu'il ne risquait rien. Qu'il était encore un ange qui pourrait nager jusqu'à la côté et survivrait à un crash. Il le savait. Sam lui répétait. Jack lui sortait des graphiques. Et Dean savait. Il savait. Mais il était terrifié.

Juste terrifié.

.

* * *

.

Castiel avait éteint son téléphone. Imaginant le visage de Dean.

L'aéroport était plein. Et l'ange ne savait pas forcément comment faire. Crina l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin, le billet d'avion à la main. C'était une chasseuse roumaine. Une grande fille aux cheveux bouclés qui l'avait mit en joue en un instant. Avant de l'aider comme Castiel était toujours étonné que les Humains aident. Sans rien demander en retour. Parce qu'ils s'ennuient. Parce qu'ils le veulent. Parce qu'ils étaient là. Et qu'ils pouvaient le faire.

Crina lui avait montré la porte d'embarquement. L'avait prit dans ses bras. Brusquement. Elle lui avait refait promettre de l'appeler. Lui dire quand il serait rentré. Castiel lui avait fait promettre de prendre soin d'elle. De faire attention. De rester en sécurité. Et de ne jamais changer.

L'avion était une longue rangée de sièges. De personnes qui discutent. D'enfants qui courent.

Et Castiel avait une place près du hublot.

Lorsque les roues de la carlingue s'arrachèrent du sol, qu'il se retrouva collé au dossier de son siège, Cas eu le souffle coupé. Parce qu'il connaissait cette sensation. C'était moins profond. Moins intense. Mais c'était là. C'était une flamme qui grossissait dans son cœur, qui remontait sa grâce. C'était la sensation d'être de nouveau lui. De nouveau un ange.

La sensation de voler.

Et Castiel voulait rester ainsi pour toujours, dans les cieux. A planer entre les nuages qu'il voyait par la vitre. A regarder le monde grouiller et la vie s'épanouir. Les Humains et toutes les créatures de la Terre. Parce qu'il était bien.

Juste bien.

.

* * *

.

Dean fixait le panneau d'arrivé.

Il le fixait comme s'il pouvait le forcer à aller plus vite. A lui ramener Cas plus rapidement. A lui rendre cet ange pour lequel il s'inquiétait trop. Beaucoup trop.

Il était tremblant. Douloureux. Il sentait tout son corps qui bouillait et criait. Il avait du mal à respirer. Le souffle coupé. La gorge en feux et les poumons qui refusent de pomper l'air. Dean étouffait. Il étouffait. C'était une masse qui s'écrasait sur sa poitrine. Et son cœur qui battait trop vite. Qui palpitait comme un fou. Plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Jamais sentit.

Et qu'importe que Sam ne le force à s'asseoir sur un siège. Qu'importe que Jack essaye désespérément de calmer son angoisse. Sa crise. Parce que Dean est terrifié. Parce qu'il n'est pas avec Cas. Qu'il ne peut pas le protéger. Là-haut.

Alors Dean respire. Longuement. Se force. Se force. A calmer son cœur. Calmer son souffle. Calmer sa chaleur.

Il respire. Et fixe le panneau. Le supplie. Et prit. Longuement.

.

* * *

.

Castiel regarde le sol qui se rapproche.

Il voulait rester plus longtemps. Sentir l'air dans ses plumes comme il ne pouvait plus le sentir. Il voulait se sentir libre. Sentir l'air et l'eau et les nuages. Il voulait sentir l'espace se distordre sous sa grâce. Sentir le temps filer dans son être. Redevenir un ange. Un vrais. De ceux tout puissants. Que rien n'arrête ni ne stoppe.

Mais les roues touchent le sol. Elles s'écrasent et Cas avec. Elles roulent. Grincent. Hurlent. Perdent du caoutchouc et de la matière. Elles se meurent comme ses ailes l'ont fait. Comme ses plumes ont chutées. Qu'elles ont noircies dans la chute et le feu et la douleur. Dans le hurlement sans fin de ses frères et sœurs dans l'Éther.

Alors il descend de l'avion. Essaye de se souvenir de cette sensation. La garde précieusement pour lui.

Il inspire, avance. Et ne se retourne pas.

.

* * *

.

C'est Dean qui se jette sur Castiel le premier.

Ses bras s'enroulent autours de son cou. Force son visage à s'échouer contre lui. Et il murmure. Mantra. Bénédiction. Parce que Castiel est de retour. Parce qu'il est là. Contre lui. Qu'il n'est pas mort. N'a pas disparut.

Et Castiel répond à Dean instantanément.

Il le serre. Se cramponne. Le maintient contre lui et respire son odeur. Il remercie les cieux de l'avoir laisser rentrer. De ne pas le laisser loin de Dean. De les laisser exister. Ensembles. Un peu plus longtemps.

Et ils restent là. Au milieu des passagers. Juste un instant. Un peu plus longtemps.

.

* * *

.

Et Dean se dit que ce n'est pas si mal de voler. Si ça peut ramener Castiel.

Et Castiel se dit que ce n'est pas si mal de chuter. Si ça veut dire rester avec Dean.

.

* * *

.

 _"The story of a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling, who somehow met in the middle."_ \- Urban dictionnary


End file.
